Christmas Bugs
by The Convergence
Summary: For Jess: Katie gets sick just before Christmas. The other head counselors drop by to make sure that she's feeling better.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2017**

* * *

 **For:** Jess  
 **Penname:** those red rimmed eyes  
 **Character:** Katie Gardner  
 **Other Characters Used:** Miranda Gardiner, Will Solace, Percy Jackson, Piper McLean  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Friendship  
 **Message to your person:** Merry Christmas, dear Jess! I really hope that you enjoy this story!

* * *

 **Christmas Bugs**

 _Katie gets sick just before Christmas. The other head counselors drop by to make sure that she's feeling better._

* * *

Of all the times to catch a bug… it _had_ to be the Christmas season.

Katie groaned lowly as she laid in her bed back at her home, pulling the thick, downy covers over her as best as she could, and then abruptly kicking them off because it felt too hot. She hated getting sick in any sort of weather, and least of all when she could have been outside with the neighbourhood kids and having a merry time entertaining the children, or sharing girl time with her friends from school, but it seemed as if the Fates were working against her this year, for just as the winter break had started, she had come down with a terrible cold that now left her in her room.

Granted, after a week or so, the brunette was now feeling a tad bit better than when she had first caught her cold, but she was still running a fever and she was too lethargic to get up from her bed. Muttering to herself about the unfairness of it all, the daughter of Demeter just pulled the covers back up over herself again, tugging them over her head with a groan of discomfort. Right now, all she wanted was to get some rest and hopefully lower her temperature enough that she wouldn't have a fever any more.

There was a knock on her door from her father, and the green-eyed brunette stirred a little. "Yes, dad?" she called, reluctantly pulling down her covers so that her voice wouldn't be muffled by the fabric. "What is it?" Rubbing at her bleary eyes, the demigod sat up and pushed her brown curls out of her face, yawning tiredly in response to her body urging her to just fall back onto her comforter and go to sleep.

"You have some friends over to see you, Katie," her father said to her with a slight chuckle at her groan of discomfort. "They're from the camp."

Camp? Camp Half-Blood?

Now far more awake, Katie rubbed at her tired eyes and sat up fully despite the slight headache sitting up prompted. "Come in, guys," she called out while trying her hardest to stifle another yawn. "The door's not locked, anyway."

The door to her room — painted a pleasant green that was easy on the eyes — was opened and the first person to enter was none other than Miranda Gardiner, the other counselor for Cabin Four at the Camp. The demigod beamed at her half-sister and walked over to stand beside her bed. "Heard you caught something nasty," Miranda said cheerfully, though her tone was still sympathetic, "so I called the others and convinced them to come with me to pay you a visit."

"Really wasn't much of convincing," Will Solace said, the blond walking in behind Miranda and giving the girl a patient smile. "All she did was say the word and all of us came running to visit." His blue eyes gleamed with mirth as the boy stopped on the other side of her bed. "How're you feeling now?" he inquired, setting his medical kit on the floor of her room. Clearly, the son of Apollo had come prepared to treat any ailments she had.

Katie shrugged her shoulders a little, blowing a rogue curl away from her face. "Still running a little fever and I'm feeling tired," she explained to him. "Nothing too troublesome. Some rest should do me good after all this."

"Still, it kind of sucks that you can't celebrate Christmas like everyone else does," Percy Jackson quipped as the son of Poseidon strolled in. His green eyes were friendly and warm as the demigod stopped at the foot of the bed. "So, we decided to give you some gifts to make up for it." He handed her a wrapped package with a grin on his face. "Annabeth would be here to give this to you, but she's wrapped up in her own business out of state," he explained, "so it's my job to make sure you get this."

The brunette reached over, and with a bemused expression on her face, accepted the oddly-shaped gift. "What's inside?" she asked, feeling the surface of the item, hoping that the texture underneath the wrapping paper could give her a clue to what it was.

Piper McLean poked her head into the room, smiling at the sick demigod as she walked over to stand beside Miranda. "No peeking!" she chided gently, her eyes filled with mirth. "It's a secret, you know, Katie? Not until Christmas Day, alright?" Winking playfully at the daughter of Demeter, the brunette demigod sat on the edge of Katie's bed, smiling.

The curly-haired counselor laughed, looking at the other head counselors. "Alright, alright," she consented. "I won't peek until Christmas comes." A playful gleam entered her green eyes. "But that doesn't mean I can't get one of you guys to tell me about it!"

"We're not telling!" Will said with a chuckle. "And the others would be here, but like Annabeth, they had their own commitments that they couldn't pull away from. Nico sends his regards, by the way," he added.

"As does Jason, and Thalia, and Clovis, and Lou…" Miranda trailed off and smiled at Katie. "So we all put a lot of effort into this one, together."

"Leo says that he'd be here to cheer you up, but he's busy," Piper added through a chuckle.

"Most likely with Callisto," Percy threw in.

Katie smiled at the others as the group of head counselors settled into a friendly chat session — maybe being sick wasn't all that bad.

* * *

On Christmas Day, Katie finally opened the package, and found that under the wrapping paper was carved statuette of herself and the other head counselors, and each one was precise down to the detail. Only Katie's portion of the statuette was in full, proper colour, though — the others were painted over with broad strokes of a singular colour. On the bottom of the statuette was an attached note:

 _Merry Christmas, Katie!_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Hundreds of fictional characters are trapped in a land of fairy tales and left to contemplate what and where home really is, and ask themselves whether they want to go back to their own worlds at all...?

The Convergence is the biggest roleplay on the fanfiction, featuring Supernatural, Harry Potter, MCU, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Percy Jackson, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, OUAT, Divergent, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, DC, Star Wars, LOTR, House, Live-Action Disney, Twilight, Teen Wolf, Stranger Things and Riverdale.


End file.
